Willows' Ghosts
by i'm a faller
Summary: Dipper and Mabel stumble across a pair of doppleganger ghosts, but the girl acts like Dipper, and the boy acts like Mabel! Rated T because I felt like it.


Summary of Day #5: Dipper and Mabel meet a pair ghost twins. But the strange thing is, they look just like the Pines twins! But there's an interesting personality twist to it... Requested by PrincessWilla101. I might turn this into an actual fic. Dipper PoV

* * *

"Hey Mabel, look at this!" I said.

"What?" she asked, jumping off of her bed to look at what I had found in the journal.

"It's a spell or something," I told her. I pointed to the words written on the page. "It's to make someone see ghosts."

"But we saw the ghosts at the convenience store, so why is there a spell for it?" she wondered.

"According to this, we saw them because they wanted us to. This lets people see ghosts that don't," I explained.

"Ew, why would anyone want to do that?" she asked, scrunching up her face. "Ghosts are stupid."

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned. I looked over at her, but she was playing with Waddles. She shrugged as an answer.

"Well I think it might actually be helpful," I argued.

"Okay, but I don't want anything to do with it!" she announced. "And besides, how is it helpful?"

"I dunno, maybe a ghost knows something about who wrote the journals," I said.

"You do that," she said.

"Don't _you_ want to know?" I asked.

"You find out, and then you can tell me."

"What if I don't tell you?"

"You will." Then she started laughing and and told Waddles how adorable and fat he was.

"Invisibilibus visibilia facta lemures!" I cried out as I jumped on her so that hopefully it affected her as well.

"Hey! What was that for?" she snapped.

"Having you be able to see them too might work even more in our favor," I defended. She just huffed and slumped against the side of her bed. "It could..." I sighed.

* * *

"Why did you have to do that spell on me yesterday? I had nightmares all night last night!" Mabel growled at breakfast.

"Well _sorry_ you're afraid of a few ghosts!" I retorted. In truth, I hadn't slept well for the same reason, but I was starting to believe that they weren't nightmares; instead, they were actual ghosts.

"There's nothing to do," I yawned after several minutes of awkward silence.

"How 'bout you go ghost hunting or something?" she grumbled.

"Maybe I will."

Now I had something to do. It could actually be fun. So with that, I headed out to go 'ghost hunting'.

My first hour or so was strangely unsuccessful, but then, at the library, I found some interesting spirits.

I walked around the library, since I was bored and had searched almost every other place that wasn't the forest, and I saw some people in a corner reading. By their clothes, I thought they had forgot that Pioneer Day had already passed. The girl had long brown hair with a blue ribbon in it and an old-fashioned red and black and grey dress on. The boy sitting next to her had shorter brown hair and was wearing an off-white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black suspenders, and black pants. _Weird_. I thought.

The guy kept looking at me weird. At one point, the girl, who I assumed was his sister, hit him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he whined.

"I know you're going through you're whole 'boy crazy' phase, but do you need to pretend to flirt with _every_ guy you see?" she asked him, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Why should you care?" he snapped. "It's not like they can see or hear me or anything."

"Well it's getting annoying!" She punched his shoulder, which received a resounding '_OW!_' from the boy.

I looked back over at them. That was undoubtedly one of the strangest conversations I'd ever heard. Wait. He said that people couldn't see or hear him. And they were dressed all 19th century like. Could they be ghosts? There was only one way to find out.

"What'cha readin'?" I asked casually. They were both giving me a stunned look, so I nodded at them.

"Uh, I think it's the History of Oregon or something. I think," the boy answered. "I haven't really been paying much attention to it..."

The girl sighed and facepalmed. "Sorry for my brother." So I was right. They were brother and sister. "He's mostly just surprised that someone can see us."

"Why would that be surprising?" I questioned even though I already knew the answer.

"Uh, weeell..."

"We're ghosts!" the boy said, popping up right beside me. "I'm Henry and this is Emma."

"_Henry_! Don't tell him that!" Emma cried. Then, softer, "What if he's a ghost hunter or something?"

"Come on! This kid, a ghost hunter? He can't be any older than we were when we died!" he attested.

"Fine. But then explain how he can see us."

"I read a spell thingy that was in this book I have," I told her.

"And there ya have it!" Henry said.

"Whoa. That's so weird," Emma said, putting her hands up.

"What's weird?" her brother asked.

"You two look... identical!" she noted.

"Huh. Maybe that's why I find him so attractive," Henry laughed.

"Shut up, Henry," Emma warned through clenched teeth.

"Now that I think about it, you actually look a lot like my sister Mabel," I pointed out. She really did; they had the same hair, same face, it was strange. "I gotta show you to her!"

"You mean she can see ghosts too?" Emma wondered.

"Yeah, but she didn't want to. If she meets you, she might change her mind," I explained.

The two of them exchanged glances, sending some kind of silent communication to one another.

* * *

"Hey Mabel!" I called. "There's some people I want you to meet."

"I'll be there in a second," she yelled from the attic. I heard the patter of her footsteps as she ran downstairs. When she made it down she asked me, "So who are they exactly?"

"Mabel, meet Henry and Emma. Henry and Emma, meet Mabel," I introduced.

"That doesn't tell me who they are!" she retorted.

"They're ghosts."

Mabel collapsed.

**A/N: Yeah, this is the same thing from Scaryoke Countdown, but I'm too lazy to write another one, and I also don't know how I could really improve on it :/ So yeah. And to make things clear, it will only be one way Henry x Dipper.**


End file.
